


3 veces que Emil se interesó en Mikkel (y una en la que lo hizo Lukas).

by Chappylandia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, denmark's family is the best!, ice is adorable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 veces en las que Emil se interesó por la vida de Mikkel Densen, el mejor amigo de su hermano. Y una en la que Lukas tuvo que hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 veces que Emil se interesó en Mikkel (y una en la que lo hizo Lukas).

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: 3 veces que Emil se interesó en Mikkel (y una en la que lo hizo Lukas).  
> Fandom: Hetalia.  
> Pareja: DenNor/HongIce.  
> Fecha: Entre el 15 y 19 de septiembre de 2014.  
> También publicado en: sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

Emil, de 12 años, observó a su hermano mayor de forma curiosa. Sabía que lo más sano para todos era no preguntar, pero la curiosidad simplemente era más fuerte que su sentido común.

-Entonces... si Mikkel va a vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante significa que...

-No significa nada.

-Pero Lukas...

-Mikkel se queda porque perdí una estúpida apuesta estando borracho ¿ok? no significa nada.

Un portazo fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de que la risa de Mikkel llenara los oídos del pre-adolescente. Emil se asomó rápidamente a la ventana para ver como su hermano mayor era encerrado en un abrazo por su compañero de la universidad, Mikkel Densen. Emil nunca había visto a Lukas dejarse abrazar por nadie con quien no tuviera un lazo de sangre.

-Esto puede ser interesante...

\---

Mikkel llevaba ya años viviendo con ellos cuando Emil, de 15 años, trajo a casa a su primer "novio".

Aunque Xiang no era su novio (no en el sentido estricto de la palabra), Emil sabía que su hermano no iba a tragarse el cuento de que solo eran amigos. Al menos había esperado que Mikkel se lo creyera.

-Oye peque ¿porque tienes un chino en el sofá?

-¿Quién es este Emi?

-Este es Mikkel Densen, es el no-novio de Lukas, Xiang, Mikkel, este es Wang Xiang, es hongkonés y es mi compañero en el proyecto de biología.

Por el resto de la tarde Emil se olvidó de Mikkel (y de su nombre, y de todo, porque esa era la reacción que Wang Xiang tenía sobre el), al menos, hasta el momento en que Xiang tuvo que volver a casa. Poco después de despedir a su amigo, recibió la visita del danés en su cuarto.

-Hey Emi.

-Hey.

-¿Qué tal tu tarea de biología?

-Hm... Bien, supongo.

-¡Ho! ¡Genial!

-¿Querías algo, Mikkel?

La sonrisa del rubio de volvió burlona, cómplice. Emil sintió un vuelvo incomodo en el estómago y su espalda comenzó a temblar por razones desconocidas.

-Solo que espero que tu "tarea de biología" haya sido satisfactoria, pero la próxima vez deberías avisarme ¿sabes? No sé, así me preparo con los audífonos y los condones-la sonrisa de Mikkel se amplió, Emil estaba blanco- no le diré a Lu, por cierto ¡Hoy cenaremos pescado! ¡Te veo más tarde Emi!

Emil observó anonadado la puerta por la que Mikkel había salido momentos antes, con las mejillas rojas y ganas de vomitar. Conocía perfectamente a Mikkel y sabía que esto no iba salirle nada barato.

-Maldito seas Mikkel Densen...

\-----

Emil escuchó los gritos subir de tono en el piso de abajo, mientras se aferraba a Mr. Puffin, su peluche-pájaro-mascota. Puede que resultara infantil aferrarse de tal forma a un muñeco, especialmente para alguien a quien solo le faltaban algunos meses para cumplir los 20 años, pero en opinión de Emil el mundo podía pensar lo que quisiera. No estaba listo para afrontar solo la partida de Mikkel.

-Si no te gusta entonces lárgate, idiota.

-¡Me largo!

El sonido del azote de la puerta, el mismo que años atrás había marcado la llegada de Mikkel a su familia, anunció que el danés finalmente se había ido. Emil dejó a Mr. Puffin en la cama mientras reunía todo su valor para bajar a la sala, con su hermano mayor. 

Tampoco había estado listo para mirar las ojeras y las marcas de lágrimas en el rostro de Lukas.

-¿Lukas? 

-Emil, pensé que estabas con ese chico asiático.

-Xiang está en Inglaterra-Emil trago saliva- Lukas... ¿estas...?

-Voy a ir a casa de Arthur, vuelvo tarde.

-Pero Lukas...

-Deje dinero para la cena.

Un segundo portazo fue todo lo que recibió de su hermano.

Solo horas más tarde, durante su llamada diaria con Xiang (quien ahora si era su novio), pudo dejar salir su preocupación.

-Ni siquiera ha contestado mis mensajes, no tengo ni idea donde está.

-Dudo mucho que conteste si no quiere saber de tu hermano, Emi.

-¡Pero no lo busco por Lukas! ¿Y que si le pasa algo?

-Estoy seguro que Mikkel se contactara contigo cuando este más tranquilo.

-Si es que no he muerto de la preocupación antes, gracias.

-Emi, en cualquier otro momento sabes que me pondría de tu parte, pero entiende que Mikkel probablemente está muy enojado y no quiere ver a nadie que tenga que ver con Lukas, además, tu hermano no es precisamente delicado a la hora de decir las cosas ¿sabes? Dale tiempo nene, ya te llamará.

-Odio que me llames "nene".

-Y yo odio que te preocupes, es horrible cuando alguien tiene una costumbre que nos molesta ¿no?

-Te odio Xiang.

-Vamos Emi, aquella vez en la biblioteca no dijiste lo mismo...

Así, durante aproximadamente dos horas, Emil pudo pensar en algo que no fuera Mikkel Densen y lo que fuera que haya pasado entre él y su hermano. Al terminar la llamada estaba completamente dispuesto a volver a su preocupación inicial, cuando el aviso de mensaje de su celular hizo acto de aparición.

"Estoy bien peque, estoy con Berwald y Tino. Perdón por no contestar tus mensajes antes, no estés enfadado ¿si, Emi? Mañana pasó por tu universidad y te llevaré a comer en compensación. Lo siento, no quise asustarte"

Con el mensaje de Mikkel y la llamada de Xiang, Emil al fin fue capaz de descansar hasta la mañana siguiente (cuando descubrió que, tal y como había previsto, Lukas no había llegado a dormir).

Al día siguiente, a la hora indicada, Mikkel hizo acto de aparición, con una sonrisa cansada, los ojos rojos y las ojeras más grandes que Emil había visto en su vida.

-¡Hey Emi! ¿Listo para la comida?

El tono de voz de Mikkel, tan alegre como siempre había sido, se escuchó dolorosamente falso mientras lo abrazaba. Emil solo pudo ferrarse a su pecho, preocupado. No tenía idea de que cosa había hecho su hermano, pero realmente deseaba que se arreglara pronto. Le partía el corazón ver al alegre danés así.

-Como sea, Mikkel...

\---

Lukas se había dado cuenta, quizás demasiado tarde, que extrañaba a Mikkel Densen. Aunque no se sentía arrepentido de su lugar en la discusión que había tenido con su ex-novio (ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si habían sido novios alguna vez, en realidad: Mikkel le decía que lo amaba casi a diario, pero Lukas jamás había respondido), el verlo partir le había dejado un vacío en el estómago que ni siquiera una noche de copas con Arthur (su mejor amigo, después de aquel idiota danés) le había ayudado a superar. Por otra parte, no había querido mirar a su hermano menor a los ojos. Sabía que Emil adoraba a Mikkel, la simple idea de separarlos le partía el corazón.

-Entonces... ¿termino todo?

-Parece que si Emi-por un momento casi perdió la compostura, casi; no esperaba encontrarse a Mikkel en un establecimiento de comida rápida, mucho menos junto a su hermano- pero hey ¡No te preocupes! Eso no significa que vaya a dejar de verte.

-Pero ya no vivirás con nosotros ¿cierto?

-Es lo mejor peque.

-Ya...

Lukas sintió su corazón partirse poco a poco, no solo por el tono desolado en su hermanito menor, sino por la expresión en el rostro de Mikkel: aquella sonrisa brillante que detestaba había dado paso a una mueca falsa, y el brillo extraño en sus ojos azules se había esfumado por completo. Lukas se descubrió de pronto odiando esa expresión como años antes había creído odiar la que extrañaba.

-¿Estás seguro que no hay nada que puedas hacer, Mikk? ¿Que lo de Lukas ya no tiene remedio?

-Amo a tu hermano, Emil-Lukas sintió como su corazón daba un doloroso vuelco en su pecho- pero Lukas no me ama a mi ¿sabes? Incluso yo debo aprender cuando retirarme.

-Mikkel...

-Ya no tiene sentido Emi, no puede arreglarse.

-Tal vez si pueda-murmuró Lukas, llamando la atención de ambos. Había sido un impulso, nacido de esa expresión en el rostro del molesto danés y el tono de súplica con que su hermano le había prácticamente rogado a Mikkel que se quedara. Nunca podría haberse resistido a eso.

-¿Hermano?

-Lukas...

-Hoy, 10 p.m. en la casa-dijo, mirando fijo a quien fuera su mejor amigo y amante, dejando una leve caricia en su cuello, cuya intensión estaba completamente seguro el danés comprendería- Emil dormirá con Lily esta noche.

-¿¡Ah!?

-Sigo enfadado contigo Lukas-murmuró Mikkel, mirándole fijo y resistiéndose al tacto de Lukas-si quieres que vuelva tienes que...

-Te daré mi respuesta a esta noche ¿está bien?-dijo con voz firme- solo ven.

-Bien... debo irme-susurró el rubio, de pronto mucho más animado- te veo después peque, hasta la noche, Lu-la caricia leve y dudosa que dejó en su mano no pasó desapercibida para Lukas, que no pudo más que devolverle el toque tratando de darle confianza. Estaba seguro que su pequeño hermanito no había perdido detalle del movimiento.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Fue Mikkel, diciendo adiós.

-¡Hablo de lo que dijiste! ¡No puedo dormir en casa de Lily! ¡Su hermano me odia! ¿Cómo se supone que...?

-Quieres a Mikkel de vuelta ¿no?-Lukas sonrió internamente al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su hermano, y el rápido asentimiento que dio- entonces busca la manera de pasar la noche con Lily.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Contestarle algo-susurró levemente, cerrando los ojos. Era la primera vez que se dejaba vencer de aquella manera, pero la felicidad de su hermano y el idiota del que (aparentemente) se había enamorado valía la pena-vuelve mañana a las 10, las cosas deberán estar bien para entonces.

-Si tú lo dices Lukas...

Al día siguiente, Lukas bajo las escaleras aproximadamente a las 10:30 de la mañana (después de una noche agitada, donde Lukas se había dado finalmente por vencido y había accedido sin pensar a todo lo que Mikkel le pedía) encontrándose con una memorable escena: Emil y Mikkel estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, uno al lado del otro, tomando el desayuno y riendo como si realmente fueran parte de la misma familia. Se alegró de quedar prácticamente oculto en las escaleras, pues estaba completamente seguro que sería imposible para él ocultar su sonrisa en esta ocasión.


End file.
